


Genre de Jour

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [9]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Threesome, Spitroasting, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murr explains to Q and Joe that sleeping with him would be doing them a favor too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre de Jour

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“Are you ready, Murr?”

“Y-yeah. I’m ready.”

Murr’s positioned on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed with Joe and Q at either end. This is something he’s been wanting to try for a while, but had only recently gotten the courage to ask for. Murr was a man who knew what he liked and what he wanted, but it was his shy, boyish charm that held him back. He had worked up the courage to ask Q first…

“Haveyoueverspitroastedsomeone?”

Q shakes his head, trying to make sense of the words.

“Have I ever what now?”

Murr’s head twitches towards his left shoulder, and he rubs his neck.

“In the bedroom. Have you ever, you know. Double teamed someone?”

Q laughs.

“Fuck, I wish. Why? You offerin’?”

Q means it as a joke, but his laughter stops when he sees Murr’s face.

“Shit, you are. I, uh, I didn’t know you swung that way.”

“Sometimes I do. You don’t have to, obviously. It’s sort of been my porn genre de jour lately, but…”—He laughs nervously, and his head tilts to the other side—“Well let’s just say I can’t go up to two women at a bar and ask for it. They don’t like that.”

Q’s eyes were wide, but the corner of his mouth was curled with interest.

“And just who else have you asked about this?”

“Just you. Maybe Gatto.”

Q sputters into his glass of beer. Murr’s face goes pink.

“You’re my best friends! It’s kind of a favor to the two of you too, if you think about it!”

In the aftermath, Q relays the story to Joe while Murr was using the shower.

Joe barks a laugh, slaps the empty bed space next to him, and says, “Classic Murray.”


End file.
